The invention is directed to a deactivatable thyristor having four successive semiconductor layers of different conductivity types forming an emitter of first conductivity type, a base of second conductivity type, a base of first conductivity type, and an emitter of second conductivity type, and wherein the emitter of the first conductivity type is divided into a plurality of emitter regions that are connected to a first main terminal, the emitter of the second conductivity type being connected to a second main terminal.
Earlier European Patent Application No. 90 104 736.5, incorporated herein, discloses a thyristor of this type wherein every emitter region is connected via an individually allocated resistor element to a first main terminal. The resistor element is designed as a coating of resistive material which is applied onto an electrically insulating layer that covers the first principal surface. Such resistor elements, however, lead to an undesirable increase in the voltage drop thereat in the conductive condition of the thyristor.